


You're The Only One For Me

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung and Yukwon like each other, only it takes a strange girl and a broken bowl for them to realise this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: me and my friend were talking about prompts, any chance you could write a kyung/ukwon fic where they like eachother but dont know, so they're play fighting and one trips and they accidently fall and their lips touch and yeah could you write something like that pls

_I was born and I met you_  
 _And I have loved you to death_  
 _My cold heart that has been dyed blue_  
 _Even if you have left, I’m still here_

_Big Bang - Blue_

//

Kyung has done many things in his life, but never has he fantasised about a man while having sex with a girl.

Well, not until now.

The noona he brought back from the bar is beautiful in a typical plastic surgery way, with a perfect nose and double eyelids. Her body is killer and she has great tits… Except Kyung can’t stop thinking about someone else: their dancer’s body and defined muscles, their cheeky smile and the way their ears stick out.

He shakes himself, kisses the poor girl (who is probably picking up on his hesitation) and continues, trying to drive the thoughts of Kim Yukwon from his head. He’s quite drunk, but that’s not really an excuse.

The girl moans and Kyung shuts her up with another fierce kiss. Feminine noises are _not_ what he wants to hear right now. He feels her fingers in his hair and pretends they’re someone else’s.

//

It’s not the first time Yukwon has walked into Kyung’s room and found a naked girl sleeping next to the rapper, but Yukwon is getting more and more sick of it. He doesn’t know why _he_ gets delegated the job of getting her out of the dorm before their managers find out, but he always does, and today is no different.

He studies the girl’s face as she sleeps, deliberately ignoring Kyung snoring away with his mouth open ungracefully. She’s pretty, that’s for sure, but in a generic sort of way. He smirks as he realizes she’s taller than Kyung – a lot taller.

He pokes her and pulls the sheet off her, and she sits up with a squeal, covering her breasts. Yukwon rolls his eyes; boob-job tits are nothing he hasn’t seen before. He picks up her dress from the floor, a white, short thing that screams sex appeal and throws it at her. The girl pouts, and opens her mouth to protest, but Yukwon just shakes his head.

The poor girl doesn’t really deserve a rude awakening, but all the other members will suffer dearly if their manager comes to get them for a concert and there’s a girl in the dorm. It’s happened before (with one of Jiho’s) and no one talked to the leader for a week after that. So Yukwon takes one for the team and escorts their conquests out.

The girl hurriedly gets dressed and shoots Yukwon a filthy look as she leaves the room. He doesn’t really blame her, but what can he do? Jihoon so much as faints at the word ‘sex’ – the sight of a real life naked female would probably send him into a heart attack. Taeil is too shy and just minds his own business. Jaehyo doesn’t want to do it because Kyung might be naked and lord knows Jaehyo can’t handle seeing a dick. Jiho flat out refuses and Minhyuk just laughs. So it’s up to Yukwon to do it.

Not that he minds, he reminds himself, as Kyung rolls over and the sheet slips off him, showing Yukwon everything. It’s worth it just to see Kyung naked. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he admires Kyung’s body.

 _Yeah, totally worth it,_ he thinks, heading back to his room to jack off to the image of a naked Kyung.

//

Kyung wanders out into the kitchen, wearing just his favourite pyjama pants, driven by the smell of ramen. He supposes someone is cooking some, and plans to steal some off them, when he rounds the corner and Yukwon has set out two bowls on the counter. Kyung stops in surprise.

“What is this for?”

Yukwon shrugs and doesn’t turn away from the fridge. “I know ramen is your hangover cure.”

“Oh… well, thanks.” Kyung says, and grabs the bowl.

He sits at the table and takes a mouthful. _Oh, goddamn, this is good. Yukwon really knows how to make ramen._ “Is anyone else home?”

“No, they all went out. Just you and me.” Yukwon replies.

Kyung doesn’t know what to make of that. “So, do you know where… um…?”

“You don’t know her name, do you?” Yukwon turns then, his eyes twinkling and his mouth twitching.

“She told me, I just can’t remember it… Seoyoon? Seoyeon? It was something like that. Anyway, do you know where she is?”

“I kicked her out before manager-hyung came. She didn’t seem too happy.” Yukwon deadpans.

Kyung nods and takes another mouthful of ramen. He isn’t offended. In fact, if he is honest, he doesn’t really care. She was just another face in a long string.

//

Yukwon is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Kyung. More specifically, thinking about the way Kyung had looked when he had came out into the kitchen, with his flannel pyjama pants and hair ruffled and unbrushed. Yukwon longed to run his hands through that hair, pull it, make Kyung moan.

He rolls over and sighs. Not that he has a chance; if the way Kyung has been going lately is any indication, the kid has no interest in Yukwon, or boys in general.  
//

Kyung is lying on his bed, trying to decipher what happened last night. Unfortunately, the soju had failed to make him forget the thoughts he had had while having sex with Seoyeon or whatever her name was.

The worst part? It wasn’t the first time Yukwon has popped into his mind at inopportune moments.

The first was performing on stage. Kyung had just said his “aaaaight” when he had looked over and saw Yukwon dancing and was struck by the fluidity of the way he moved. He’d nearly forgotten to rap further until Jihoon helpfully elbowed him.

The second time was when he was writing some lyrics (amazingly Jiho had asked for his help) and realized the words he was putting down on the document described Yukwon. Horrified, he had backspaced until it was blank.

The third time was last night.

What the fuck was happening to him?

He rolls over and sighs. Not that he has a chance; Yukwon doesn’t seem to like _anyone_.

//

It’s dinnertime and Kyung is having a nap when Yukwon knocks on his door and lets himself in. He isn’t surprised that Kyung is napping – the younger man loves sleeping, and especially when he is hungover.

This time as Yukwon gazes at the sleeping man, he isn’t aroused, just wistful, slightly bitter and a little bit sad. He wishes he could curl up into Kyung’s arms and fall asleep there, safe.

Instead, he nudges Kyung with his foot. Kyung sits straight up and rubs sleep from his eyes.

“Come on, Kyung, I made you dinner.”

He turns and pads back to the kitchen, not bothering to wait for Kyung to get up, but still hears his footsteps following anyway.

“What did I do to deserve breakfast AND dinner?” Kyung asks, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Yukwon shrugs. “I felt like being nice, since you were pretty wasted last night. I imagine your head is pounding pretty hard.” Kyung winces and Yukwon smiles. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be you right now.”

They sit down and eat in silence. It’s not just that he cares for Kyung, he also knows that if he didn’t cook him something, the other man wouldn’t eat, and would continue sleeping through the night.

//

Kyung shoves the last bite in his mouth and gets up, grabbing Yukwon’s bowl (which is clean, chopsticks placed neatly, unlike Kyung’s) and walks to the sink. He hears Yukwon’s chair scrape across the tiled floor and footsteps approaching.

Yukwon snatches the bowls out of his hands and slides past him.

Kyung frowns. “You’ve cooked for me twice today, hyung. Let me clean up.”

“Don’t call me that. Anyway, I want to do it. Just leave me be.” Yukwon said, stubborn as always.

“No, come on, that’s not fair on you! Give me the bowls.” Kyung reaches around Yukwon and grabs one of the bowls, but it’s slippery from water and falls to the floor and shatters.

Yukwon turns, eyes twinkling. “Now look what you’ve done!” He pushes Kyung on the shoulder, hard enough for Kyung to step back a few paces.

Yukwon advances and shoves Kyung again, this time with two hands. Kyung launches a fist as Yukwon’s stomach that causes him to double over (even though it wasn’t that hard). But before Kyung knows it, Yukwon has him in a headlock and flips him over his leg onto the ground.

The breath rushes out of his lungs with a grunt but he’s grinning like a madman as he reaches up and tries to kick Yukwon in the groin, misses, and knees himself in the face.

Yukwon starts laughing and sits down on his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. He knows what’s coming next.

“No, no, hyung, please, no, not that,” Kyung stammers through the giggles, but Yukwon is relentless and begins tickling him.

“Shouldn’t have shattered the bowl.” Yukwon sings, his fingers causing Kyung to writhe and wriggle across the floor.

“Fuck, please, Yukwon, stop tickling me!” He laughs, secretly enjoying it.

“Fine, fine.” Yukwon releases his grip on Kyung’s armpits and relaxes his legs.  
He knows this is his chance and sits up quickly, grabs Yukwon around the neck and flips him to the ground. Within seconds, he is the one sitting on Yukwon’s chest and the expression on the dancer’s face is priceless.

But – shit – he didn’t manage to pin the other man’s arms, and in a flash, Yukwon grabs him by the hair, drags his face down and –

and.

Kyung had always ridiculed those love songs that described kissing someone as feeling like planets colliding and stars exploding, but as Yukwon’s mouth closes on his, he suddenly knew what they meant.

They kiss hungrily and it’s like the fog clears in Kyung’s mind as he feels Yukwon’s tongue in his mouth and his hand in his hair. He breaks the kiss to sit up and rip off his shirt, and peel off Yukwon’s, and oh, god, the body that he’s been dreaming of is all his and he trails kisses down those fucking abs and back up to Yukwon’s neck and hears him make a little breathy noise and nearly cums then and there.

Yukwon flips him over and pins his arms over his head and kisses him. Kyung struggles halfheartedly and Yukwon laughs in his mouth and Kyung swears it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever heard.

“Yukwon… What are we doing?” He whispers between kisses.

“Shhh.” Yukwon smiles and shuts him up.

//

After, Kyung and Yukwon had gathered their clothes and ran to Kyung’s room, lest one of the other members came home and discovered them naked, sweaty and breathless on the living room floor.

In the room, Kyung advanced on Yukwon again, pinning him against the wall and growling in his ear, “Hyung, I want you again.”

Yukwon just smiled and grabbed Kyung by the hair.

//

“Okay, I’m not going to lie, I thought about you while I was fucking Seoyeon or whatever.” Kyung laughs, burying his head in the pillow.

Yukwon sits up. “How did I compare? To her? To your fantasy?”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re much better in real life. And certainly much better than her.”

Yukwon lies back down, satisfied at that. “Yeah? Well, I fantasized about you while jacking off. So we’re even.”

“Oh? How did I compare?”

Yukwon rolls over and winds his fingers through Kyung’s hair. “Ah, your mouth is much better than my hand.”

Kyung smiles and reaches out to kiss Yukwon again and the same feeling hits him, that feeling of euphoria and ecstasy.

“What are we, hyung?” He murmurs, looking into the other man’s dark eyes.

“What do you mean?” Yukwon doesn’t seem concerned at this question, but his response sets Kyung’s heart racing.

“I mean… Is this just about… fucking? Or is it about… Because I… I think I feel something for you.” Kyung stammers.

Yukwon grins, enjoying the moment. It’s cruel of him, but a shy, stammering Kyung is a very rare sight indeed, and he files it away in his head to remember.

“I care for you too, Kyung. A lot. More than I’ve ever cared for anyone in my life, strange as that sounds.”

Kyung lets out the breath he was holding and feels his whole body relax. He rolls into Yukwon’s chest and feels the older man press a kiss on top of his head.

“Does this mean you’re going to write sappy love songs now?” Yukwon enquired, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

Kyung just snorted and snuggled closer to Yukwon.

He never wanted to move from this spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here except it's 12:30 am and I really, REALLY need to sleep cause i have school tomorrow lmao
> 
> hope you liked it :)


End file.
